


bionic

by peachtipple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, double ended dildos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Connor is bored at work and cannot stop thinking of what he and Nines get up to in their free time. Due to some temporary downgrades to their system to stop themselves from getting too distracted at work, he comes up with a particularly clever solution to their little issue.





	bionic

Connor’s fingers rhythmically thrummed against the surface of his desk as he blankly stared at the clock on the wall nearest to Fowler’s office. In truth, the android didn’t need to look at it to know the time however, he found solace in its faint ticks and the movement of its hands as the day slowly dragged on. For the past couple of days, the precinct had been quiet, the bull-pens more empty than not as the only officers in the building worked their way through piles of quickly diminishing paper work, going out of their little cubicles to either get a refill on coffee or food, or actually have to handle some minor crimes outside such as a corner-shop robbery or a break-in which ended up being a stray cat simply causing havoc after slipping into a house unnoticed following the residents’ departure. Even Hank, who was sitting across from the brunet, had literally nothing to do and was just filing through some reports from recently closed cases.

Looking over at the other side of the office, Connor spotted Nines coming out of the break room, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand- no doubtingly Gavin’s. As the android leaned down to place it on Gavin’s desk, his gaze locked with Connor’s who had just been staring at him and the android felt a shiver run down his spine at the intense gaze coming from his successor’s blue-grey eyes. Connor found himself chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous tick he caught on from observing humans after his deviation. There was something about Nines’s gaze and the way it bore into him, how it crawled under his synthetic layer of flesh and into his mind- metaphorically speaking. He felt his chassis almost melt in his swivel chair simply under the other’s watch so it was a given that Nine’s predecessor succumbed to his every command and desire when they were alone back in their shared apartment. The two moved in together as room mates after the revolution, but it only took a week for them to over indulge in their new freedom and complete control of their bodies with one another. Connor could easily reconstruct the feeling of the other android’s hands on his form and the pleasurable sensations he derived from the most placid of touches from his partner. 

Could Connor consider Nines his partner? They had what humans called a friendship arrangement with benefits where the two could just unwind with each other, exploring the different ways they can gain intimate gratification. With every passing day, Connor started to find himself more and more attracted to Nines- and it wasn’t just because of what they did in bed. He liked his personality, his way of handling things at work and his attitude outside of it. Despite their many similarities, especially since Nines had been designed with the intention of replacing Connor, the two had quite a number of difference which the older model of the two spent countless hours picking out when he wasn’t burdened with work. Like the RK900’s wider set jawline, his naturally narrower eyes and the sheerer moles and freckles on his skin- set with a cooler undertone than his own. He noticed other features when they were alone, like his broader shoulders as they hovered above him, pinning him down as he buried his larger factory assigned-cock inside of him while he fucked him into the mattress of one of their beds. The furniture came with the decently sized flat and had gone completely unused for the first couple of days of them living there. Then Nines had walked in on Connor as he surveyed his unclothed form in front of the full size mirror attached to the inside of their wardrobe door and things pretty much escalated from there. The first day after that initial session, they ended up rutting up against one another in the elevator after disabling its cameras and leaving it stuck in the basement level where the DPD had an underground parking area for personal vehicles. Following that episode, and the numerous complaints they heard flying over the bullpen about the unknown reason that the elevator stopped functioning for a good thirty minutes, not only did they settle on ceasing such activity at work but also to detach their phalluses and leave them back at home. Not only were they irrelevant to their jobs, but since their recent activation for the first time, they had also become a distraction. Of course, that didn’t mean that the androids couldn’t switch their bodies into an aroused state, but with the lack of equipment present, there was only so much they could do. 

However, with the lack of work needed to be accomplished at the department, Connor was finding it difficult to divert his thoughts away from things Nines had done to him the previous night, what he might do to him that night and what he coveted him to do. These mental exercises of him constructing all these scenarios with Nines were subconsciously edging him.

As the clock struck the hour mark, Connor couldn’t bear his wistful contemplations anymore and decided to be go against his better judgement and coerce Nines into breaking the rule they had just set up for themselves only a few days prior. Opening a catalogue in his systems that only he could see, he knew exactly what he was going to order and have it express delivered by drone to the precinct- until he saw something that could offer a different and new experience. Before trying to rationalise his thoughts, he impulsively purchased the item, internally grinning while keeping a blank expression on his face.

Blinking couple of times, he regained his visual focus on his actual surroundings, noting the way that Hank was eyeing him from behind the file he had raised in front of him which Connor presumed he was reading. 

“Did you get any new messages or emails in your fancy android inbox?” Hank said, chuckling at his own dismal attempt at coming up with a joke that hasn’t been heard a million times before, “Any new jobs for us to do instead of spending the rest of our day on our ass?”

“Unfortunately, no, Lieutenant,” answered Connor, a polite smile forming on his face, “I was merely checking up to see if we missed any currently pending tasks or if any readjustments to the paperwork we submitted earlier are required but everything seems to be in order.”

Hank nodded at the android’s response, sighing exasperatedly.

“Never thought the day where I would complain about not having work to do would come,” he said before adding, “We’re off on break in half an hour, do you wanna tag along or … ?”

“Thank you for the invitation but I must sadly decline as me and Nines have some things to go over regarding our residence’s billing arrangements,” replied Connor, “It might take a while- I apologise.”

“Ah, it’s fine Con. No need for the formalities and sorries,” said Hank as he jokingly swatted the other with the manila folder in his hand, “How are you two settling in?”

“Fairly well. The place is nice and adequate to all our basic necessities- with a few additions since it was originally aimed for more human tenants,” answered Connor, “Maybe you could come visit sometime.”

“Perhaps,” said Hank before pushing himself to stand, stretching his arms in the process, “I’m going to go get a refill on my coffee. Don’t rush off on some dangerous super-interesting task in the meantime.”

“Noted,” said Connor with a serious expression before his lips curled into a playful grin to let the other male know he got his joke- as unhumorous as it was.

As Hank went off to the break room, Connor glanced over at the clock once more. Five minutes had passed since he processed the order and according to the tracker, two since it was shipped out. That meant that it should be arriving at the building in around fifteen minutes- discreet to maintain his professional status with anyone noticing the drone zip by to his cubicle. The android felt unnaturally calm about the whole scheme. He was aware that eventually, feelings of anticipation may arise and pitch up his stress levels a little bit. But he had gone through all the possible outcomes and he knew, that they were in his favour.

Peeking at where Nines was stiffly sitting across from Gavin, he discerned the distant look in his eyes and the yellow twirl of his LED and thus, drew his conclusion.

And his conclusion was that he was certain, without looking at the numeral probability, that Nines was in the same boat as him.

* * *

As soon as the fifteenth minute struck, Connor could hear the tell-tale sound of the delivery drone as it entered the office. With one look at it, the android managed to get into its systems and direct it away from him and to a different part of the building, a more secure area. Over the past couple of minutes he had thoughts of different ways he could approach Nines about his intentions and one of the most favourable ideas was that he doesn’t go talk to him with the package in hand. Of course that was an immediate given so he took some time to find an internal software to help him access the drone’s coordinate system with ease.

Now that his package was delivered to his preferred destination, it was only a few more minutes until their pre-assigned break slot. Hank was already shoving his wallet and phone in his pocket and taking out his car keys before slipping on his old, weathered jacket. Connor could use this as an opportunity to give his plan a head-start.

“I’ll see you later, Lieutenant,” said Connor, waving the other man off and Hank replied with a quick “later”, the android got up from his seat and sauntered over to were Nines was, looking at his own work partner play on his phone with a bored expression on his face.

“Good afternoon, Gavin, Nines,” said Connor, acknowledging both men as he approached their corner of the precinct. Unsurprisingly, Gavin childishly ignored Connor so the android focused his attention solely on Nines who in turn, rolled his eyes at the human’s immature reaction. That action was one of the thing that the RK900 had picked up from humans and made use of it as frequently as possible when Gavin was around. It was impossible not to with the things the man said or did.

“I’d like to go over a couple of things in the evidence room with you before I go on break,” started Connor, eyes fixated on Nines, “If that’s alright with you.”

Nines replied with a curt nod before getting up from his chair and following Connor out of the bullpen area.

“Your thirium-pump regulator is working at a higher than normal frequency. Are you feeling well, Connor?” said Nines once they were out of earshot from the rest of their coworkers.

“I’m fine,” assured Connor as he strode on forwards, his determination not once wavering. As they made their way down to one of the more secure evidence rooms, there was a curtain of silence hanging above them. Connor bypassed all security with ease and once they went into the room, he ran the protocol to freeze the cameras so that they kept showing the still, empty room to whoever was in charge of over seeing them.

The room was relatively empty, with the claw machines that usually held up larger pieces of evidence hanging downwards with the only piece of anything related to a case being a few thirium coated scraps of metal on one of the examination tables. The blue liquid was sheer on the parts, probably because it has been a bit since anyone was working on them. But upon noticing the careless manner of their positioning on the surface, Connor assumed that whoever was working with them was done. Beneath the table was the android’s package and it was also the first thing that Nines’ eyes fell on. In fact, he was already stepping towards it when Connor grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up close to him.

The taller android allowed himself to get pressed against his predecessor as Connor snaked his arms around his neck.

“Hey,” said Connor, feigning an innocent smirk on his face. In reality, he didn’t need to give Nines any audible explanation. Connor knew that he other had figured out what he was planning the second he approached him by his desk but, he indulged in his little ploy anyway. Reaching out behind his neck to touch his finger tips against Connor’s, the two briefly interfaced as they allowed their collective thoughts to flow through one another’s processors at a rapid speed and soon enough, Nines had Connor pushed up against the wall with their lips interlocked in a heated kiss. 

Almost immediately, Connor felt his system start to slowly rise in temperature as Nines held him steady with a vice-like grip on his waist, tongue jammed down his throat while their hips incessantly ground against each other. The older model of the pair moved his hands to cup Nines’ cheeks as the two carried on with their passionate make-out. 

Connor momentarily pulled away from his successor and he was met with the same intense gaze as he had felt on him earlier that day on Nines’ features. Leaning in forwards once more to leave a small peck on the other’s lips, Connor mumbled against them, “Take me to the table?”

Sliding his hands under Connor’s thighs, Nines managed to hitch the other android’s legs around his own waist as Connor’s hands flew to his neck once more as he carried him over to the sole table in the room. Connor reached out behind him and with one grand gesture, swiped off the items littering it onto the floor. The metal parts hit the ground with a small crashing noise but the androids where sure no one from outside the room had heard it and was on their way inside. As soon as Connor was planted down on the cool, metal surface, Nines dove in to kiss the other again, rougher this time as he bit down on his predecessor’s bottom lip. The material in that particular area had started to get a little worn out due to Connor’s nervous lip-biting so any deep marks Nines’ left on Connor’s lip would actually remain visible for a while if not until Connor got it fixed due to the gravity of the dent. This of course, reflected on his synthetic skin and the thought of Nines’s evident mark on his was enough to spur Connor even further.

As the minutes ticked on, Connor found himself in a progressed state of undress as his successor’s lithe fingers peeled off his jacket and were working on his tie and buttons before moving down to his crotch area.

Nines stopped his movements, as if a realisation struck him.

“You’re well aware why we can’t do this on the work place even if we wanted to right?” pointed out Nines, hands hovering over Connor’s fly. 

The other android shook his head before undoing his own trousers and gingerly grabbing Nines by the wrist to guide his hand down his front as intended. 

“There’s special sensors there that work well with our prosthetic genitalia,” explained Connor, “However, although these commonly activate when that is attached and extend their reach throughout the entire part, you can override their programming to have them continuously operative or only when you pleased.”

Connor’s hand where it touched Nines’s turned white momentarily to project one of his planned reconstructions to him. With a sincere and understanding nod, Nines lay his fingers on top of Connor’s smooth groin, the synthetic skin beneath his fingers tips dematerialising to allow the sensors to work at their full potential, and started to move the digits in, slow, up and down movements along the curve between his predecessor’s legs. The recipient of the actions shuddered in response, pleasurable sensations already hitting his systems as he gradually began to thrust his hips upwards in tempo of the other’s advances against his sensitive spots.

Nines applied a little more pressure against Connor’s chassis, drawing out a moan from his vocal unit as his hands gripped the table’s edge firmly to keep himself from moving too much. The rubbing against Connor’s groin kept moving downwards until one of Nine’s fingers brushed against the other android’s entrance. To Connor’s surprise, his self-lubrication program started to run on its own as soon as Nines approached that particular part of his body and soon enough, a sheer coat of light blue thirium coated the outside ring of his hole. This led to the RK800 to look at the other with a desperate look in his eye as he kicked off his trousers and underwear onto the ground before spreading his legs to put himself on display for the other.

“You’re being rather quiet today,” remarked Connor as he hooked his slender legs around Nines, pulling him closer so that he could rut his bare groin area against Nines’ full clothed one. The sensation of the rough fabric against his raw, exposed censors was enough to elicit more pleasured sounds from him along with a deeper flush to form on his face. 

“Am I now?” replied Nines, raising an eyebrow as the ghost of a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth before he leaned forward and spread his open palm onto of his chest, veering it downwards as Connor gave a small squirm of anticipation beneath his hand’s ministrations, “I just assumed you had everything under control for once. Seems like you still need a helping hand to finish your messes tho.”

Without prior warning or advice, Nines plunged a finger into Connor, causing the android to let out a loud moan and fall backwards on his back, crying it upwards as he mewled in delight.

This went on for a while until Connor deemed it adequate and signalled for his successor to stop.

“That’s enough… Nines,” he said, panting not from lack of breathe (he was an android after all) but from the ever increasing heat from his processors as his internal fans started to find it to be a bit of a struggle to keep up with them, “The box, please.”

Nines obediently responded with a nod, moving away from Connor to crouch down and pick up the sizeable box. He stood up, ripping through the cardboard packaging with ease until he was holding another black box, made out of a thick, black plastic and sleek in design and finish. He was well aware that he was to open it but waited for Connor to instruct him to do so.

“Go on,” whispered Connor and Nines obliged, lifting its top and placing it next to his predecessor before looking down into the box once more. On a plush bed of satin lay a dildo, a light blue in colour mixed in with swirls of a darker ultramarine and white. However, what Nines found the most peculiar about it, which also led him to fully understand what Connor had in mind, was the second phallic head on its other end which also went up in a bit of a curve.

“So we can use it both at once,” pointed out Connor as Nines raised an inquisitive but bemused eyebrow.

The older android model spread his legs a little wider in an inviting manner as he coaxed Nines with his eyes to press the toy against his hole. Connor shuddered, biting down on his lip as Nines rubbed the tip against his entrance in a teasing manner before pressing it in unannounced. A gasp poured out of Connor’s mouth as he did so but the second Nines started to push it further in, Connor grabbed him by the wrist to cease his movement.

“You need to… prepare yourself first,” he said, his voice small and timid probably due to how exposed he felt at that point. It wasn’t vulnerability but coyness from his end.

Nines nodded and let go off him and as he started shucking his own clothes off, Connor grasped the toy and started to push it in and out of him himself. His soft moans were soon joined by Nines’s own low groans as he pressed fingers in himself, stretching out his hole with scissoring motions- no teasing and no pomp to get the preparation over and done with. Connor kept his gaze fixed on Nines as his composed facade started to crack; his cheeks got redder, his eyes played on being open and closed, and he was also letting out quiet pants out of his mouth.

Connor paused, looking at Nines expectantly as he shifted closer to the edge of the table. His successor popped his fingers out of him with a wet and lewd squelch before moving forward enough so that the curved end of the dildo was between his legs. Reaching down, he lined it with his entrance all the while keeping his eyes locked onto Connor, before pressing it up against him, slipping in with ease.

It took the pair a moment to coordinate their movements using the unusual toy but they soon got the hang of it. If Connor didn’t know any better, it felt as if they were back home with Nines phallic component still attached to him with the way he thrusted in and out of his predecessor. However, the android knew that Nines was feeling each and every thrust he made inside him as well as with every movement in Connor’s favour, the sensation was reflected back to him from his end of the sex toy. This might have been one of the best investments Connor had made so far and if he weren’t currently busy being railed against the metal table, he might have actually turned around to pet himself on the back.

Connor dropped a hand over one of Nines, both of which were grabbing him by the hips. Nines let go off his partner with that one hand to turn it around and press his palm against Connor’s. As they interfaced, their fingers intertwined within the other’s as the thrusts became slower, yet more precise. It felt tender, more intimate than it had been previously as their sensitivity was heightened and the sensations became more overwhelming due to their shared connection. 

Surprisingly it was Nines who came first, jolting as he did so before going still. Connor reached his own climax a few moments later after fucking himself on the toy a few more times. His chassis felt hot and the feeling was akin to suffocation until his cooling system managed to regulate everything else. Nines was out of it for a lesser amount of time, partially due to him tipping to orgasm first and also because of his more advanced model type.

As they pulled away from each other, they let the toy drop to the floor. Nines eased Connor off the table, no stumble nor dizziness clouding his movements. After recovery, it felt as if nothing had happened and no strain was exerted over his body. Perks of being an android and Connor smiled at the thought before tipping his head upwards to peck Nines on the lips. As he pulled away, Nines dove right back in to give his partner a proper, deeper kiss, resting a hand over the small of his back as he rubbed his fingers in circular, soothing motions against Connor’s chassis.

“There’s still a couple more minutes left to our break,” murmured Nines against Connor’s lips, “Maybe we could go over the evidence you mentioned?”

Connor went silent, not sure whether the other was serious or joking. The small knowing grin on his successor’s face however that followed his moment of doubt was enough to inform him that it was the latter.

“Well, there actually might be something for us to do.”

“And what’s that?”

“Regarding the apartment, there still might be some payment issues to take care of… “

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter @peachtipple. Consider dropping a comment if you enjoyed this fic and maybe check out my other DBH works. :) <3


End file.
